River Pack
Welcome to the River Pack. We are a pack of the proud and the frearless. We are filled with the most feircest and the most swiftest wolves out there. Our bodies are strong built for speed and strength so we can swim far and fast! This pack is owned by Berry and''' Dexterosity! Ranks Here are some ranks you may have not heard of ---- '''Deltas- Betas in training Pup-mothers- nursing/expecting she-wolves Rivertellers- healers; the ones who get messages from Star Pack and heal other's wounds. There are usually 3 in a pack. Apprentices- Sharppaws in training Softpaws- Rivertellers in training Sharppaws- fighters and the one to patrol the borders No-claws- elders of the pack Events *Backer and Talia have died so Dexterosity and Forsh are the new pack leaders. *Yew and Jacklina are the new Betas! *Teagan and Icey are the new Deltas! Members 'Alphas:' Female: Dexterosity- slender, muscular, large black she-wolf with green eyes. She is stunning to all male wolves but none try to be her mate because of her mate Forsh. She is intelligent, fearless, and easily brought into a fight so it is Forsh who calms her down. (Mate: Forsh) (Berry) Male: Forsh- large, male dire with brown eyes and sandy-dark cream colored fur. He is the largest and strongest dire in the pack. Despite his size and strength he is quite gentle and generous. Only when provoked can he be the mass of strength he is. (Mate: Dexterosity) (Berry) 'Betas:' Male: Yew- small black male with unusually long front teeth and very shoryt canines. He is fierce, protective, and loyal. (Mate: Jacklina) (Delta: Teagan) (Berry) Female: Jacklina- Small gray and white she-wolf with blue eyes. She is smart and considered soft-hearted until you meet her in battle. (Mate: Yew) (Delta: Icey) (Berry) 'Deltas:' Teagan- medium sized brown male with amber eyes and white-white fangs. He is considered strange, and he pops up out of no where. He is very quiet and sometimes speaks in metaphor. His sister is Icey. (Berry) Icey- small golden white she-wolf with blue eyes. She is gentle and sweet but mess with her pack and you can call her a mountain lion instead of a wolf! (Berry) 'Rivertellers:' Marcy- small, ruffled dark brown female wolf with patches of lighter brown and icy green eyes. She is intelligent, clever, and resourceful, and knows how to heal almost every type of sickness and wound. (Softpaw: Chico) (Ember) Halo- large dark gray male with strange tabby-like markings on the tail. He is cunning, smart, and very friendly towards any injured wolf. He is also very resourceful like Marcy. He doesn't yet have a softpaw. (Berry) 'Sharppaws:' Perlin- large, muscular, well-built gray male wolf with black patches on his legs and clever green eyes. He is cunning, brooding, and thoughtful, and can fight with his claws as well as his words. (Apprentice: Urusa) (Ember) Cheetah- well-built, muscular she-wolf with amber eyes and black spots. She is somewhat like a cheetah and built mostly for speed. (Berry) 'Apprentices:' Urusa- tall, slender, strong, sleek golden female wolf with wispy white streaks and stunning bright green eyes. She is happy and friendly to other wolves, and has quick reflexes. She is also brave and smart. (Mentor: Perlin) (Ember) Clinging Snow- tall, sleek white she-wolf with icey green eyes. She is clever, cunning, and sly. You never know if she played a prank on you until it happens. She loves to play pranks on her mother and father. (Daughter of Dexerosity and Forsh) (Mentor: Cheetah) (Berry) 'Softpaws:' Chico- large brown male wolf with a white-tipped tail, paler underbelly, and dark blue eyes. He is inquisitive, curious, and full of energy, and loves to help others and make them laugh. (Mentor: Marcy) (Ember) 'Pup-mothers:' 'Pups:' 'No-claws:' Yursio- large but somewhat weak dark gray male wolf with pale green eyes. He is old, but that doesn't stop him from helping out as much as he can. With his happy, carefree ways, he can put any wolf into a good mood. Aamo- large, muscular red male dire with dark amber eyes. He had to retire early because of a sickness that drained his strength. Now his strength is back but he is blind due to unknown causes. He is great friends with Yursio and often asks him to help lead Aamo to the Freshly-caught prey pile or to get a drink. (Berry) Gallery Here is where you can ahow off some parts of your territory! ---- Deaths *Splinter and Rock (betas) - killed by mudslide *Backer and Talia (alphas) - killed by Frost Pack Sentinels Births None RPG (Don't forget to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Dexterosity yawned and walked out of the alpha's den. She shook her fur out and looked around for Forsh. He always goes hunting really early and she figured he would be back by now. She shrugged and walked over to the Freshly-caught prey. She took a rabbit and queitly munched on while watching her back awake and the clearing of their camp grow busier and busier.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 17:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Are the herbs for healing the same as in Warriors?) "Now, Chico, tell me what would be best for taking infection out of a wound," Marcy quizzed her softpaw, looking expectantly at the brown wolf. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 19:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yep) Clinging Snow limped into the Riverteller's den with Cheetah letting her lean on the spotted wolf. "Uhh. Hi!" She barked. "I think I broke my leg again.." Cheetah seemed annoyed with her apprentice. She always seemed to get hurt!♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 19:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Okay, thanks~) "Um..." Chico looked around the den, thinking. "Was it..." He was interrupted by a bark, and turned his head to see Cheetah padding in with her apprentice, Clinging Snow, leaning against her. "''Another injury?" Marcy asked mildly, surveying both wolves up and down. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 20:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Rrright again." Cheetah growled. She shook her apprentice off and watched her. "Hehe.. trees look tempting.." she whined flattening her ears.''♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 21:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ----